Bekal Yang Tertukar 2
by uchihaghita
Summary: Tidak ada besok untuk mereka, karena setelah hari itu mereka menjadi menjauh juga karena hari itu hari terakhir mereka dekat satu-sama lain. Dan bisa kah mereka bersama lagi? Kapankah besok itu akan datang? "Moshi-moshi.." suara diujung sebrang sana. "Sasuke-kun, tolong aku hik.. aku mohon.. hik.." ucap gadis berambut narkah dia menangis? Kenapa setelah menutup telepon itu


**Bekal yang Tertukar**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/drama**

**By Uchiha Ghita **

**2014**

**" ****Ingat cerita dibawah ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata"**

Sakura kini mengambil kantung coklatnya, saat membuka tidak ada barang yang ia cari. Hal itu membuat dia gelisah dan berkeringat. Hinata dan Ino yang melihatnya terlihat heran. Sakura mebuka kantung tersebut, harusnya kotak bekalnya berwarna merah muda bukan abu-abu. Selain itu didalam tas itu ada obat sakit perut bagi perempuan yang sedang datang bulan juga pembalut tentunya.

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa?" Hinata bingung.

"Benar forehead ada apa?" Ino ikut bingung.

"..."

Sakura lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan spontan menatap Ino dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana ini, kantung bekal ku tertukar.." sakura terlihat kebingungan.

II

"Apa? Kenapa bisa?" Ino sekarang ikut bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ino, jelas ini bukan bekal punya ku." Sakura mulai panik.

"Jangan panik Sakura, ayo beri tahu Sasori-nii, bagaimana?" sekarang Ino menenangkan.

"Tapi, kenapa jika itu tertukar kau bisa makan bekal itu, dan yang punya bekal itu bisa makan bekal mu bagaimana?" sekarang Hinata mencoba memberi solusi.

"Hinata benar jugaSakura.." Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Masalahnya Ino, aku sedang datang bulan.. dan kau tahu kan Ino.." Sakura terlihat kacau.

"Oh.. tidak Sakura,jangan bilang jika didalamnya ada..." Ino menarik napas lalu memejamkan mata. "Ayo kita berdoa semoga yang menemukan bekalmu bukan seorang lelaki."

Sakura sangat mengerti maksud Ino, dia mengangguk cepat. Beda dengan Hinata yang tidak mengerti apapun dia hanya memandang kedua sahabat itu heran.

Sementara dikelas lain..

"Ayolah teme.. berbagi bekal lah denganku, kau tahukan disekolah ini jika kau masuk area kakak kelas berarti kau masuk area harimau. Kecuali kau meminta Itachi datang kearea kelas sepuluh dan membawa makanan yang ia beli di kantin kelas dua belas." Rengek Naruto.

"Berisik dobe, kau pikir Itachi mau? " jawab Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu berbagilah dengan sahabat mu ini teme!" sekarang Naruto menggungcang bahu Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, atau tak sesuap bekal ku masuk keperutmu!" tegas Sasuke dengan mata tajamnya menatap Naruto kesal.

"Jadi bolehkah?" Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

Melihat sikap sahabatnya yang sangat kekanakan membuat dia menghembuskan nafasnya. Lantas ia membuka kantung coklatnya dan wajahnya mendelik heran.

"Ada apa Teme? Bekalmu hilang?" Naruto ikut menatap Sasuke Heran. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini.." ia mengeluarkan minuman, sebotol minuman obat nyeri datang bulan. Juga mengeluarkan lagi sebuah kantung kecil berwarna merah muda seperti dompret. Saat Sasuke membuka kantung kecil merah muda itu, wajahnya seketika memerah. Naruto merebut kantung kecil ditangan Sasuke itu, dia tidak kuat untuk menahannya lalu..

"Whahahahaha..." Naruto tertawa kencang.

"Puas kau sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya kesal.

"Teme ada apa denganmu, barang-barang apa ini?" Naruto tertawa dan menunjuk-nunjuk barang yang berasal dari kantung coklat yang Sasuke bawa. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari kantung itu.

"Lihatlah Teme.. aku tidak menyangka kau sekarang bertambah manis. Kotak bekal mu saja warnanya sangat feminim. Bahkan Karin tidak menyukai warna merah muda. Hahahah.." Naruto terus mengolok Sasuke.

"Berisik kau dobe, seperti yang kau lihat kantung bekalku tertukar baka!" Sasuke mengeluarkan smartphonenya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Itachi-nii.." ucapnya sambil meletakan telpon ditelinganya.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke ada apa?" Itachi baru akan memakan makanannya di kantin tetapi seseorang telah menggangunya dengan menelponnya.

_"__Itachi-nii.."_ suara disebrang sana.

"Kenapa adikmu menelpon Itachi?" Sasori yang duduk dibangku Itachi bertanya heran. Itachi mengangkat bahunya.

"Adaapa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi lagi.

_"__Bekal ku tertukar.."_

"Apa? Bekal mu tertukar?" Itachi kaget. Sasori yang mendengar sedikit heran.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Kau makan saja bekal itu, mudah bukan?" Itachi mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

_"__Tidak masalah bagiku, tapi masalah bagi pemilik bekal ini.." _Sasuke kesal pada kakanya.

"Masalah, bagi pemilik bekal itu? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Itachi semakin heran.

_"__Dia seorang perempuan..."_ ujar sasuke ambigu.

"Hey, bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia perempuan sasuke?" ucapan Itachi membuat Sasori penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan dia..." Itachi mengerti maksud adiknya.

_"__Benar, dia sedang datang bulan."_ Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Dia, tidak bisa kekantin sekarang. Kau tenang Sasuke aku akan membantu mu!" Itachi mencoba membantu Sasuke.

"Mau aku bantu , dengan menelpon adikku?" Sasori bertanya pada Itachi.

"Terimakasih jika kau melakukannya." Itachi menatap Sasori.

"Tidak masalah.." Sasori mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan.."

"Coba berpikir Sakura, dia pasti anak kelas sepuluh karena upacar pembuakaan dikhususkan untuk kelas sepuluh bukan?" Hinata mencoba membantu karena sekarang ia mengerti kenapa kedua gadis didepannya terlihat kacau.

"Hinata benar sepertinya, kelasnya tetangga kita karena kita dikelas sepuluh tiga, ia bisa berada kelas sepuluh dua atau sepuluh empat." Sekarang Ino mencoba berpikir.

"Kalian benar aku sudah keliling kelas, hanya beberapa anak yang membawa bekal dan tidak ada miliku diantaranya."

Disaat mereka sedang gelisah tinggal dua puluh menit waktu istirahat, handphone sakura berbunyi. Sakura langsung mengangkat dan menempelkannya di telinga kanannya.

_"__Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan.."_ suara lembut kakanya menenangkan sakura.

"Sasori-nii? Tepat sekali kantung bekal ku tertukar." Sakura langsung melapor Sasori.

_"__Benarkah? Syukurlah?"_ Sasori seperti lega.

"Syukurlah.." Sakura heran, Ino dan Hinata ikut mengerutkan dahi mereka.

_"__Tunggu seseorang didepan taman belakang, dia akan mengantarkan bekal mu. Setidaknya taman belakang masih area kelas sepuluh."_ Sekarang Sasori menyuruh Sakura , Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Hai.. Sasori-nii, aku juga akan membawa bekalnya." Sakura langsung menutup telponnya. Ia terlihat lega sekarang.

"Kalian makanlah duluan, sebelum istirahat selesai aku tahu kalian lapar. Aku sudah menemukan bekal ku jadi cepat makan okay?" Ino dan Hinata belum menjawab apapun, Sakura segera keluar kelas dan menjinjing kantung coklat yang bukan miliknya.

"Tunggu seseorang didepan taman belakang, dia akan mengantarkan bekal mu. Setidaknya taman belakang masih area kelas sepuluh." Sasori memandang Itachi dan tersenyum.

Mendengar Sasori seperti menemukan pemiliknya saat sedang menelpon adiknya, secara bersamaan ia langsung menelpon Sasuke.

_"__Itachi-nii, cepat sekali."_ Sahut sasuke disebrang sana.

"Pergilah ke depan taman belakang, seseorang akan mengambil bekalnya dan mengembalikan bekalmu." Titah Itachi pada Sasuke.

_"__Syukurlah, baik aku akan segera menemuinya."_ Ujar Sasuke lalu menutup teleponnya.

Sasori dan Itachi saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Akhirnya, mereka bisa makan makanan mereka dengan tenang.

"Bisa, gawat jika baka Naruto ikut menemui pemilik bekal ini." Sasuke sudah berjalan keluar kelas menuju taman belakang.

Sementara Sakura sudah sampai ia duduk disebuah bangku yang tepat berada dibawah pohon sakura. Sasuke sampai di taman, lalu mengedarkan pandangnya. Sakura tidak menyadari seseorang sedang menuju kearahnya, ia telalu sibuk menatap pohon sakura yang bunganya sedang mekar. Sekarang orang itu telah duduk disampingnya dan membuat sakura tersadar. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap menatap seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. Tahukah kamu? Jika kamu berpandangan dengan seseorang sangat dalam, delapan detik kalian bisa berdua akan jatuh cinta. Kalimat itu terngiang dikepala Sakura, kalimat yang tidak sengaja ia baca disebuah artikel dimajalah kemari sore. Kalimat bodoh, yang Sakura tertawakan apakah itu terbukti sekarang? Mata emerald Sakura menatap mata onyx sasuke. Sakura sudah menghitung didalam hati _"lima..,enam..,tujuh..,delapan..."_. Sakura segera menarik nafas dan memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya. Sementara lelaki depannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu.." Sakura menunjuk kantung coklat yang Sasuke bawa. "kantung bekal milik ku benar?" lanjutnya sedikit gugup.

"Dan, yang ada dipangkuan mu milikku." Ujarnya terkesan dingin dan datar.

Mendengar ucapan dingin dari lelaki itu berbuat Sakura tersadar_, "berhentilah bermimpi Sakura baka."_

"..."

"Hem.." Sasuke pura-pura batuk karena Sakura tidak merespon malah seperti menghindari dirinya dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ini.." Sakura memberikan bekal Sasuke dan mengambil bekalnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya, aku meminta maaf atas keteledoran ku." Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke mengikuti berdiri dari duduknya. Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang berbeda saat pertama kali bertatapan, mata yang tidak benar-benar memandangnya.

"Tidak masalah.. lain kali hati-hati.." sekali lagi Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. Mereka berdua memulai langkahnya dengan sedikit canggung. Meresa keadaan yang tidak menyenangkang, Sakura mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku hampir lupa.." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya diikuti seseorang disebelahnya dan menatap orang disebelahnya. "Aku, Haruno Sakura kelas sepuluh tiga. Maaf kurang sopan dengan tidak memperkenalkan diri dulu."

"Hn.. Uchiha Sasuke, sepuluh dua." Sasuke mencoba tersenyum kearah gadis didepannya. Gadis itu melihat senyum Sasuke dan membalas senyum tersebut.

"Tunggu, Uchiha? Apakah kau adik Itachi-ni?" Sakura penasaran.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Itachi-ni?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Dia, teman sekelas kakak ku, Haruno Sasori.." ujarnya.

"Aah..." respon Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian itu Sakura dan Sasuke mulai berteman. Apalagi kakak mereka berdua yang sudah bersahabat sejak masuk sekolah ini. Kejadia yang tidak akan pernah mereka berdua lupakan pada awalnya. Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka berdua.

Semakin lama mereka berdua semakin dekat, awal kedekatan mereka dimulai dari insiden kantung bekal mereka yang tertukar lalu pembicaraan mereka berlanjut lebih jauh. Seperti malam ini, Sasuke sudah berada didepan rumah sakura menjemputnya. Rencananya mereka ingin menonton film yang sama-sama mereka sukai.

"Jadi, Sasuke aku harap kau menjaga adikku ingat.." Sasori sudah melipatkan tangannya didepan dada dan mengintrupsi sasuke.

"Baik.." angguk Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasori-ni, kami hanya pergi menonton." Sakura sudah berada dibelakang Sasori dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Tapi.. Sakura.." sasori terdengar cemas.

"Tolonglah nii-san.." Sakura menajamkan matanya menatap Sasori.

"Baik.. pergi." Sasori lantas masuk kedalam rumah sakura tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ayo..." ucapnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn.." sasuke menggangdeng erat tangan Sakura. Wajah meraka berdua sama-sama memerah.

Kedekatan itu, terdengar oleh satu sekolahnya. Bagaiman itu tidak akan menjadi berita paling laku disekolah ini. Adik ketua murid sekolah dan wakil ketua murid sekolah dekat. Respon,dari berdarnya berita ini bermacam-macam ada yang ..

"Sekarang aku apa untukmu?" Ino terlihat kecewa pada Sakura, yang baru saja duduk dibangkunya.

"Ada apa lagi sih, piig.." Sakura tak acuh.

"aku kecewa padamu, sejak kapan kau dan Sasuke dekat?" Ino mulai mngintrogasi. Hinata memandang mereka juga seperti ingin tahu.

"Oh.., aku kira kamu mulai tertarik pada si pemalas Shikamaru yg cerdas itu, atau si jiwa seni Sai. Tapi kali ini Sasuke?" sakura heran.

"Baka.." Ino duduk ditempatnya dan menatap Sakura. "Ingat janji kita? Jika kau mulai mempunyai perasaan kepada seseorang maka ayo berbagi.."

"Aah.." Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Itu.., jadi begini aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaan ku pig baka!" Sakura salah tingkah.

"Tapi, aku yakin kau menyukaiya. Semua terlihat dari tingkah laku mu. Benarkan Hinata?"

"Itu benar sakura-chan.."angguk Hinata.

Ini dia, respon yang lain. Iri? Bisa jadi, ayolah siapa yang tidak tahu Uchiha sasuke? Jika murid-murid sekolah ini ditanya apakah mau berpacaran dengannya, iya pasti jawabannya.

"Ayolah.. Naruto-kun, kenapa sasuke bisa dekat dengan gadis itu?" tanya gadis berkacamat dengan majalah dipangkuannya ia sedang bersantai dirumah sepupu lelakinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" sekarang Naruto bingung.

"Naruto-kun, banyak pasang mata yang sering melihat sasuke-kun berduaan dengan gadis pink itu." Sekarang Karin terlihat kesal.

"Oh, itu begini ceritanya.." Naruto menceritakan awal pertemuan mereka juga tentang kakak mereka berdua yang saling bersahabat.

"Kenapa harus pink? Aku semakin benci warna itu, apalagi bila menyangkut Sasuke-kun ku." Karin melepas kaca matanya dan menyimpannya diatas meja lalu ia meminum jus yang ada didepannya.

"Ku? Jika, kau benar-benar menyukainya berusahalah atau relakan lah.." Naruto hanya bisa menasehati sepupunya itu.

"Aku pilih yang pertama sepupu.." sekarang Karin tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Ting..tong.." bel rumah Sasuke berbunyi. Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Yo.. Sakura-chan, Sasuke sudah menunggumu .."sahut Itachi dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Jadi, dimana dia sekarang?" Sakura sedikit kebingungan.

"Di halaman belakang, biar aku antar." Sakura mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. Dan mereka sudah sampai dihalaman belakang.

Sasuke, terlihat serius mempersiapkan sesuatu. Saat itachi hendak memaggilnya Sakura menyimpan jari telunjuk diatas bibirnya. Itachi mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka. Kini sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Saat Sakura akan mengagetkan Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan menabrak Sakura. Mereka lalu saling bertatapan.

"Astaga kenapa aku selalu gagal menjahilimu hm.. Sasuke..?" Tanyanya. Membuat sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Karena, aku ini pintar." Sasuke mengacak rambut sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Hei, berhenti mengacak rambutku, aku susah payah menyisirnya!" sekarang Sakura siap membalas Sasuke dan Sasuke sudah berlari menghindarinya.

Itachi melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka dibalik jendela kamarnya di lantai dua yang menghadap taman belakang.

_"__Aku, tahu kalian saling menyukai.."_ ia tersenyum simpul.

Sekarang Sakura sudah berdiri disebelah Sasuke, setelah insiden kerja-kejaran tadi akhirnya mereka sama-sama menyerah dan serius ketujuan asal mereka saat ini.

"Jadi, kenapa kanvas ini besar sekali sasuke? Dan ayolah siapa yang inginkau lukis?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku hanya melukis sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik."sahut Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku membantu apa?" Sakura penasaran.

"Cukup berada disisiku dan lihat saja." Hanya itu yang sasuke jawab. Tanpa membantah sakura duduk disamping Sasuke dan melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

Tapi, tidak lama setelah itu smartphone Sasuke berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi.." Sasuke menjawab. Sakura hanya melihat.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Sasuke menatap Sakura sekarang.

"Maaf, Sakura sekarang aku harus pergi besok kita lanjutkan lagi?" Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura mengangguk patuh.

Tidak ada besok untuk mereka, karena setelah hari itu mereka menjadi menjauh juga karena hari itu hari terakhir mereka dekat satu-sama lain. Dan bisa kah mereka bersama lagi? Kapankah besok itu akan datang?

_"__Moshi-moshi.."_ suara diujung sebrang sana.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong aku hik.. aku mohon.. hik.." ucap gadis berambut dia menangis? Kenapa setelah menutup telepon itu dia tersenyum?

To be continue

^Sesi Author^

mianhae.. kalau yang chapter satunya banyak typo kalau yang ini juga banyak typo *bow dan sumimasen kalau ughi updatenya ngaareeet sekali karena susah sekali untuk ughi memasuki area web ini.. terimakasiih buat teman-teman yang udah review... malu sekali saya hanya newbie..

Chi-chan Uchiharuno : sip terimakasih.. ini update yaaa

azriel : iyaa semoga suka yaa

Iqma96 : terimakaasiih! ini update yaaaa :)

Ryuhara Shanchi : heheh, sengaja judulnya mau dibuat heboh,,, semoga suka ceritanya yaaa

sakakibaraarisa : iya sengaja biar ceritanya logis hihi semoga sukaa :)


End file.
